


You Have Got To Be Kidding Me Right Now

by SomberSecrets



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has feelings, Cat Puns, Chat Noir has feelings, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Marinette is slow, Presents, Romance, Tea, adrienette - Freeform, attempted humour, they are the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/pseuds/SomberSecrets
Summary: Marinette never thought that Chat Noir would treasure his present from her this much.





	You Have Got To Be Kidding Me Right Now

Marinette nearly bubbled and burst with anticipation when Chat Noir landed on her roof that night, his bell ringing to signal his arrival. Every Thursday night she would share a box of unsold pastries with him. They would talk or simply be in each other’s presence until she fell asleep and he would carry her to bed before disappearing into the night. 

This night, though, was just a little bit different, because Marinette had walked past a shop window earlier that day and had seen something that would change their fates.

“Princess, where are you taking me?” Chat Noir yelped in surprise as Marinette’s surprisingly fast movements caught his hand and suddenly he was being dragged through her skylight and into her room. 

Marinette left him on her bed, blinking owlishly, and bumbled over to her desk, obviously still shaking in delight as she retrieved a box. Chat tilted his head in curiosity, wondering what Marinette was getting so worked up about. Chat didn’t see Marinette get worked up often, it was rather something he experienced more of as Adrien, but either way it made him smile.

“I found something amazing today,” Marinette grinned as she clamoured back onto the bed with her pink box wrapped in a dark blue ribbon, “It’s for you.” She held out the box to him with a large smile on her face and her bluebell eyes shining. 

Chat Noir reached out slowly to take the box in his claws, “A purr-esent, for me? You shouldn’t have.”

Marinette nodded excitedly, “I think you’ll really like it. I thought of you the moment I saw it and I just knew you had to have it.”

“You think of me often, Princess?”

“Oh shut it Chat Noir, and open the box,” Marinette teased.

A soft smile washed over Chat Noir’s face as he watched the girl bounce on her haunches anticipating how he would react to the gift. He paused before he even got to the ribbon. “I don’t get presents often, thank you Marinette.”

Marinette’s head snapped up to look at him with astonished blue eyes, “You don’t?”

Chat shook his head, “No. Actually I was really surprised last year when my--” Chat paused wondering if talking about the blue scarf his father had given him would be too much information. He was sure that Ladybug would disapprove of him getting so close to a civilian like this… but it was Marinette. He didn’t have many people that he felt at home with in both his superhero and civilian personas, but Marinette was an exception. With Marinette, he always felt he could be completely himself, whether it be the kind, shy and awkward Adrien or the flirty and outgoing Chat Noir, or the vulnerable parts in both of him. 

A hand was placed on top of his, “Chat?”

“Sorry Princess, I just don’t know if I should say anymore.”

Her hand squeezed his, “Say no more Chat, I’ll give you so many presents that you won’t ever have to tell that story anymore.”

“I couldn’t ask that of you Princess.”

“I want to,” Marinette murmured, “Now open it already!”

Chat chuckled as he pulled on the blue ribbon, so much like her eyes. He popped open one corner of the box with a well placed claw and chuckled as he heard Marinette suck in a breath in anticipation. The lid slowly popped off at all four corners before it slid off the box and Chat Noir blinked in fascination. 

“Do you like it?” Marinette asked leaning forward, “I couldn’t not buy it and I thought that it would be useful on our Thursday nights. I can start making some tea and…”

Chat picked up the mug from its cushion of tissue papers, tears nearly pooled in the corners of his eyes. Small black cats with green eyes chased each other around the upper and lower edges of the mug with a couple stray cats looped into the beautiful script that ornately said, “You have cat to be kitten me right meow.”

“Princess… it’s purrfect.”

Marinette giggled happily at Chat Noir’s reaction. “I’ll put on the kettle for some tea.”

“Wait, before you do that,” Chat placed the mug back into the bed of tissue papers carefully, placed the lid back onto the box gingerly, and pushed the box protectively to the side before he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Marinette stiffened for a second before her muscles relaxed and her arms wrapped reciprocally around his shoulders, “Thank you Marinette.”

“You’re welcome Chat.”

 

* * *

 

Marinette thought that it was adorable. They had begun the tradition of drinking some tea with their pastries since that night, and although Chat Noir had insisted on bringing his mug home with him, every Thursday night it would appear on the roof of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, ready to be filled with a nice steaming blend of whatever Marinette found in her cupboard that day.

Chat Noir would always hold the cup with two hands, never one, and at least three fingers would always be looped into the handle of the cup, just in case. Whenever he would set the cup down, his movements would be so careful and ginger that even ceramic against glass wouldn’t make a sound, and god forbid if he ever set the cup any less that fifteen centimeters away from the edge of a table. The cup was always exactly in the centre of the small side table Marinette kept on her balcony and although Chat Noir appreciated that she had gotten him the cup in the first place, he heavily insisted that she not approach within a meter of it less she pull a  _ Marinette _ . She was only minorly offended by that comment, but more amused at how protective Chat Noir was being over such a silly thing. It made her cheeks glow and her heart ache for him.

At the end of the night, after making sure that Marinette was tucked into bed, Chat Noir would always place the cup back into the pink box with its blue ribbon and hold the present in both hands as he disappeared into the sky.

“You know, if you want a mug for your house and one for here, I could just get you another mug,” Marinette murmured one night as she sipped from her own black, Chat Noir themed mug that she had bought to tease him with. 

“Oh,” Chat Noir paused as he brought his mug to his lips, “I don’t use the mug at home.”

Marinette quirked an eyebrow, “Then why don’t you just leave it here. I could give it it’s own roped off corner if you’re concerned about how much of a klutz I am.”

Chat Noir flushed slightly as he gently set the mug down in the centre of the side table and then rubbed the back of his head with one hand, “It’s going to sound silly Princess.”

“You’re always silly Chat.”

Chat Noir chuckled, “I just like having the mug around. I bring it to school with me and just keep it tucked safely in my locker. You must think I’m a freak.”

Marinette simply tilted her head, “Why?”

“Not going to tell me I’m in-claw-gible?”

“You are incorrigible Chat Noir,” Marinette giggled, “But not because you take something precious with you wherever you go. I just don’t understand why you just leave it in your locker. Do you not use it when you’re in school?”

Chat Noir blinked, “Oh! It… it didn’t even cross my mind to use it in school.” It had crossed his mind, but then Marinette would know and he didn’t know yet if he wanted her to know.

“Scared someone might break it?”

“I have cat like reflexes. if I can protect it from you, I can protect it from anyone,” Chat Noir teased. 

Marinette simply rolled her eyes, “Goodness Chat, it was just once.”

“You flung all of our pastries off of the roof!”

“It was because you…” because Chat Noir had casually brought up Adrien Agreste, but Marinette wasn’t going to remind him of that, “It was once.”

Chat chuckled, a rumbling purr. He stared at Marinette and felt himself soften, maybe it wouldn’t be too bad if she knew. He wanted her to know after all; he had wanted her to know that he was Adrien a long time ago. Maybe it was time that Ladybug be damned. He could trust Marinette. “I’ll use it in school.”

“That sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

Marinette hummed as she walked back from her locker with her lunch bag and a mug that she had grabbed from a random cupboard that morning. She had gotten into the habit of putting on a kettle of tea for lunch since she had began sharing tea with Chat Noir in the evenings, and although Alya thought she was strange for doing so, Marinette didn’t really care. 

She popped into the shared kitchen and dropped her lunch bag on the table before walking over to the kettle and popping it open to put some water into it. Hitting the button so that the water would boil, Marinette riffled through the drawer with her small collections of teas, humming happily to herself as she pulled out one that she had shared with Chat Noir not even a week ago. 

“Is there enough water in there for two?”

Marinette squeaked, the small canister of tea in her hands flying into the air before Adrien Agreste swiftly grabbed it before it could come back down again on her head. “A-Adrien!”

Adrien smiled as he set the canister on the table in front of her, “Hey Marinette.”

“I d-didn’t know you drank tea.” Marinette swallowed, proud of herself that the sentence nearly got out in one piece. She was growing. Alya would be so proud of her.

“I do on occasion, but it’s becoming more of a habit recently.”

“Oh um, would you like some of mine?” Marinette nearly smacked herself on the head, Adrien probably had his own tea.

“Actually that would be great, if that’s okay that is,” Adrien smiled. Marinette nodded rapidly in response, “Okay, I’ll just go grab my mug then.”

“O-okay.”

Adrien disappeared out of the shared lunch room and Marinette prevented herself from melting onto the floor by holding onto the edge of the counter. Only the click of the kettle turning off managed to solidify her again and Marinette turned around to shuffle some of her loose tea into some tea bags. She left Adrien’s on the counter and dropped her own into her cup. Carefully she poured in the boiling water and watched as the tea seeped.

She saw, rather than heard, a mug being set down on the counter space beside her. “Is this for me?” Adrien asked as he gestured at the tea bag.

Marinette nodded as she stared hard at his mug. “You have cat to be kitten me right meow?”

“Yeah…” Adrien murmured as he watched her out of the corner of his eye while dropping the tea bag into his mug and began to pour the hot water in.

Marinette smiled brightly at him, “That’s cute! I d-didn’t know you liked puns.”

Adrien watched, fascinated as Marinette picked up her cup of tea and walked out of the student lounge. He shook his head slowly as he picked up his mug with both hands, three fingers in the handle and took a sip. He smiled as the warmth infused into him.

Suddenly a shattering in the hallway nearly made him jump and drop his mug, if not for his fool-proof hold on it, as a loud scream echoed through the halls, “YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can't help but interject some humour everywhere I go.   
> I'm on a Miraculous roll.   
> Rolling in the deep.  
> What are even tags? Am I doing this right?


End file.
